Hypothermie
by Tatsu-chan
Summary: Par un malheureux concours de circonstance, Stiles se retrouve bloqué au fin fond d'une grotte avec Isaac et Jackson.


_Et voici, comme promis, le cadeau fait à Kahori pour avoir gagné la première place du concours sur ma page Facebook ! :) Il s'agit donc d'un Isaac/Stiles/Jackson, comme elle me l'a demandé. Et j'y ai ajouté un petit fond de Sterek. Parce que, même si j'aime bien les couples hors normes, j'avoue que j'ai du mal à m'empêcher de faire du Sterek ;)_

 _Et comme d'hab, j'étais censée faire une mini fic... J'ai fait presque 2000 mots... Soit le double de ce qui était prévu lol_

 _Bref ! J'espère que cela vous plaira ! :D_

* * *

Pour au moins la dixième fois, Stiles se demanda comment ils avaient pu se mettre dans un pétrin pareil. La mission avait semblé simple au premier abord. Ils devaient trouver les traces d'un loup-garou omega qui sévissait dans le coin. Ils avaient pu le pister au-delà des frontières de Beacon Hills, mais ils étaient arrivés dans une forêt gigantesque qu'aucun d'eux ne connaissaient vraiment. Pour couvrir plus de terrain, ils avaient décidé de se séparer en plusieurs petits groupes. Stiles avait fini avec Isaac et Jackson, qui était revenu depuis quelques mois.

Mais les choses avaient mal tourné. Isaac avait entendu quelque chose dans une grotte. Ils avaient donc décidé d'aller voir. Sauf que le sol n'était pas sûr et s'était dérobé sous eux. Si les deux loups-garous n'avaient rien, l'humain s'était cassé la cheville et n'était plus capable de marcher. Isaac et Jackson avaient tenté chacun leur tour de remonter, mais il n'y avait pas de prise assez solide, et c'était bien trop haut pour parvenir à sauter jusqu'au bord. L'humain leur avait alors proposé de chercher une autre sortie dans les galeries souterraines, mais ils avaient refusé, avançant que c'était trop dangereux que l'un d'entre eux reste seul et que les galeries n'étaient pas sûres avec un blessé.

Ce fut donc ainsi que Stiles, Isaac et Jackson se retrouvèrent bloqués dans le sous-sol d'une grotte en plein milieu d'une forêt. Et surtout, en pleine nuit, un mois de novembre. Nul doute que leurs amis devaient être à leur recherche. Le réseau ne passait pas, et cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'ils n'avaient donné aucun signe de vie au reste de la meute. Mais la forêt était tellement grande que ça pouvait prendre encore des heures avant qu'ils ne les retrouvent enfin. Par chance, ils avaient tout prévu : de l'eau, de la nourriture et des lampes torches. Ne manquaient plus que des couvertures pour faire un camping parfait. Et c'était justement ce qui manquait le plus à Stiles en ce moment.

— Dites, c'est moi ou il fait de plus en plus froid ? demanda-t-il en claquant légèrement des dents.

— On est dans une grotte, en novembre et il fait nuit. Bien sûr qu'il fait de plus en plus froid, répondit Jackson comme si Stiles était l'être le plus stupide qu'il connaisse.

— Et comment vous faites pour empêcher vos genoux de jouer des castagnettes ?

— Le métabolisme des loups-garous est plus résistant aux changements de températures, fit Isaac. Tiens, tu n'as qu'à prendre ma veste.

Une autre heure passa, et la température était encore descendue. Malgré les vestes que les deux autres lui avaient laissées et la sienne, il ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer. Ses tremblements étaient d'autant plus agaçants qu'ils augmentaient sa douleur à la cheville.

Ce fut finalement quand Isaac se rendit compte que les lèvres de l'hyperactif viraient au bleu qu'ils commencèrent à paniquer.

— Il faut faire quelque chose, il est en train de tomber en hypothermie.

— Et tu suggères quoi, Lahey ? Un feu de camp ? Ça risque d'être un peu compliqué dans notre situation.

— La chaleur humaine, marmonna Stiles qui commençait à somnoler sous les effets du froid.

— Attends, tu suggères qu'on te fasse un gros câlin, peut-être ?

— C'est pas une mauvaise idée, en fait, dit Isaac. C'est même logique. Et, en tant que loup-garou, on a une chaleur corporelle plus élevée que les humains. Ça peut marcher. Aide-moi à le découvrir.

— Hein ? demanda Whittemore, le plus intelligemment du monde. Tu veux qu'on le dessape ? T'as perdu la tête ?

— C'est de peau à peau qu'on transmettra le mieux notre chaleur. Hé ! Stiles ! T'endors pas ! Reste éveillé ! ordonna Lahey en secouant l'humain pour lui faire rouvrir les yeux.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, l'autre loup-garou finit par abdiquer. Stiles râla en disant qu'il faisait encore plus froid et divagua en les soupçonnant de vouloir le tuer plus vite. Finalement, les deux loups-garous accrochèrent les vêtements les uns aux autres pour en faire un duvet de fortune, y glissèrent l'humain – qui commençait à ressembler à un mort avec sa pâleur et sa peau trop froide – et s'y engouffrèrent à leur tour.

— Oh putain ! s'exclama l'hyperactif en se cramponnant aux épaule d'Isaac qui était face à lui. Vous êtes tellement chauds ! C'est trop bon, finit-il entre deux claquements de dents.

Jackson ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Nul doute qu'il lui rappellerait longtemps qu'il les avait trouvés "tellement chauds" et "trop bons". Au bout d'un quart d'heure, les tremblements de l'humain avaient cessé, et ses lèvres avaient repris une couleur plus naturelle. Le problème étant qu'il prenait aussi de plus en plus conscience de la situation.

— Stiles ? l'appela Isaac. Tu es en train de paniquer ? Pourquoi ?

— Euh… Non. Non, c'est rien. Je ne panique pas. Pas du tout. J'ai seulement… Je commence à avoir un peu chaud avec vous deux, c'est tout.

Tout en disant cela, il tenta de s'éloigner un peu du frisé, mais il se rendit compte que c'était une mauvaise idée, puisque cela le rapprochait encore plus de Jackson.

— Tout à l'heure, tu étais au bord de l'hypothermie. Alors, mieux vaut que tu aies chaud, répondit Isaac en revenant se coller à lui.

Il fut surpris de sentir son ami se tendre et son cœur s'affoler davantage. Mais ce qui le surpris encore plus fut de sentir quelque chose de chaud et dur contre sa cuisse. Et ce n'était définitivement pas la jambe du fils du shérif.

— Stiles ?

— Oui, je sais, je suis désolé. Je t'assure, c'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne le contrôle pas.

— Qu'est-ce que tu contrôles pas ? demanda Jackson.

— Rien du tout !

— Sa trique.

Les deux autres avaient répondu en même temps. Et bien sûr, la réponse d'Isaac n'était pas passé inaperçue. Voulant sans doute s'assurer d'avoir bien compris, l'ancien kanima passa son bras autour du corps de l'hyperactif et tâta son ventre et ses cuisses jusqu'à tomber sur son entrejambe.

— Jackson, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ne me tripote pas !

— Pourquoi ? Tu bandes déjà, ça ne changeras pas grand chose, répondit-il en ricanant.

— Oui, bah, c'est bon ! On ne va pas en faire tout un roman…

Stiles avait chassé les mains baladeuses et pris soin de couvrir ses parties des siennes.

— Moi, ça ne me gêne pas. Je trouve ça plutôt flatteur, même.

— Tu n'avais jamais dit que tu étais bi, Stiles. Si j'avais su à l'époque, je t'aurais poussé dans les bras Derek pour que t'arrêtes de courir après Lydia.

— Derek ? Pourquoi Derek ? demanda Stiles, surpris.

— Parce que c'est carrément flagrant, répondit Isaac à la place de Jackson.

— Euh… Quoi ? Attendez, là, je comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui est flagrant ?

— La tension sexuelle qui règne entre vous, bien sûr. Lydia a été la première de la meute à y penser. Mais j'étais convaincu que tu étais trop entiché d'elle.

— La meute pense que, Derek et moi, on veut… Qu'on a envie de…

— Baiser ? Oui, fit Isaac, le plus naturellement du monde.

— D'accord.

L'hyperactif avait un peu de mal à se remettre de la nouvelle. Pour être honnête, oui, il était bi. Mais jamais encore il ne s'était imaginé avec Derek. Bien sûr, il avait parfaitement remarqué à quel point l'homme était sexy. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Mais c'était Derek Hale ! Le loup-garou le plus grincheux et asocial de la ville. Il n'avait absolument aucune chance. Pire encore qu'avec Lydia.

Par contre, si ses deux amis disaient vrai, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser une question.

— Et selon vous, pourquoi lui ne s'est jamais déclaré à moi, alors ?

— Parce qu'il est trop bête pour s'en rendre compte tout seul, répondirent les deux autres d'une même voix.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Stiles ne remarqua pas les regards et les chuchotements que s'échangèrent les loups-garous. Aussi fut-il surpris quand il sentit la main de Jackson se poser sur son flanc et celle d'Isaac sur ses fesses, tandis que le premier lui chuchotait à l'oreille :

— Ce que je constate, c'est que tu ne démens pas avoir envie de te faire Derek. Du coup, on s'est dit qu'on pourrait te donner un aperçu de ce qui t'attend.

L'hyperactif n'eut pas le temps de protester, qu'une bouche – celle d'Isaac, à l'évidence – se colla à la sienne et qu'une main – celle de Jackson, cette fois – éloigna les siennes pour se saisir de sa virilité. Il ne put contenir le gémissement qui se perdit dans la cavité buccale du frisé.

— Imagine que ce sont les mains et les lèvres de Derek, murmura l'ancien kanima en entamant un mouvement de va-et-vient.

Les minutes qui suivirent ne furent que soupirs, gémissements, bruits de succions et de léchouilles. Et Stiles fit ce qui lui avait été conseillé. Quand Isaac mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, il imagina que c'était Derek qui lui faisait ça. Quand Jackson lui suçota le cou, il imagina les lèvres de Derek. Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce les trois garçons atteignent le paroxysme du plaisir, Whittemore en se masturbant lui-même et Isaac en prenant dans sa main son sexe avec celui de l'hyperactif.

Ce dernier était en sueur et essoufflé, et il lui fallut un long moment avant de redescendre de son nuage. Il était d'ailleurs en train de s'endormir quand une main le secoua.

— Stiles ? Tu m'entends ?

Le susnommé ouvrit les yeux sur Derek. Et il fut prit de panique en percutant qu'il était nu sous des vêtements entremêlés et qu'il venait de procéder à une masturbation de groupe avec Isaac et Jackson en pensant au loup-garou qui était penché sur lui. Puis, il percuta que les deux autres adolescents n'étaient pas là, dans la couche de fortune. En fait, lui-même n'y était pas. Il se trouvait dans un lit. En regardant autour de lui, il ne vit pas les murs sombres de la grotte, comme il s'y attendait, mais ceux du loft de Derek.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

— Euh… Je ne suis pas sûr…

Mieux valait peut-être ne pas mentionner ce dont il pensait se souvenir. Et si ça n'avait été qu'un rêve ?

— Pendant la recherche, vous êtes tombés dans un trou, Isaac, Jackson et toi. Tu as fait de l'hypothermie et tu as fini par perdre connaissance. Ils ont fait leur possible pour te maintenir en vie, mais je ne te cache pas que tu nous as bien fait peur. Cela fait plus de vingt-quatre heures que tu ne réagissais pas.

Stiles resta pensif. Donc, il était finalement tombé en hypothermie. Cela signifiait-il qu'il avait imaginé tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et les deux autres ? Son regard remarqua tout à coup deux paires d'yeux bleus dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Au clin d'œil qu'il perçut, il se dit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas tant imaginé que ça les événements de la grotte.

* * *

 _Avant qu'on ne me pose la question : non, il n'y aura pas de suite. Et ce n'est absolument pas négociable pour cette fic. En revanche, Kahori semble avoir aimé l'idée. Donc peut-être en écrira-t-elle une quand elle aura du temps :) Si c'était le cas, je vous avertirai ici._


End file.
